Sakura et la mystèrieuse Luna
by tchiichan
Summary: Sakura rencontre une étrange jeune fille du nom de Luna qui possède un grand potentiel magique! Laissez des reviews, merci d'avance!


Sakura & la mystérieuse Luna.

Prologue :

Cette histoire est un FanFic du manga Sakura avec les noms japonais des personnages. Card Captor Sakura est une marque de Clamp.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : LA NOUVELLE ELEVE

- Sakura, réveille toi, dit Kero

- Oui, une minute, répond Sakura, encore endormie.

Sakura, se leva et se prépara, elle est encore ne retard, pour le collège. Elle fonce à tout à l'allure sur ses rollers.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, cria Sakura en arrivant dans la classe

- Bonjour, répond Tomoyo

- Bonjour Sakura, ça va ? demanda Shaolan (qui était revenu de Hong-Kong depuis quelques temps)

- Oui, merci, et elle fit un baiser à son amoureux, et toi ?

- Si tu es heureuse, alors tout va bien

- Aller tout le monde, s'asseoit, dit Mr Terada en entrant dans la salle, aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, elle s'appelle Luna, entre je t'en pris

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit-elle

C'est une jeune fille, avec de longs cheveux roux, les yeux verts et un petit nez, elle est pleine de vie.

- Bon alors, tu va aller t'asseoir à côté de Shaolan, la place tout au fond

- D'accord

- Bon, le cours peut commencer, continua Mr Terada en lançant un regard à Lika.

A la fin de la matinée, Luna fit la connaissance de tout le monde :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lika Sasaki

- Moi, c'est Naoko Yanagisawa

- Moi, Chiharu Mihara

- Moi, c'est Takashi Yamazaki

- Moi, je m'appelle Luna Reed, et je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous.

Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan relevèrent la tête en entendent le nom de Reed.

- Tu viens manger avec nous, demanda Naoko

- Oui, je veux bien

- On va aller avec Sakura et les autres, proposa Chiharu

- Coucou, on peut s'asseoir avec vous, demanda Naoko

- Bien-sûr, répondit Tomoyo

Shaolan regardait intensément Luna mais elle, elle bavarder avec ses nouveaux amis en souriant. Sakura remarqua le regard de son amoureux pour cette nouvelle et fut un peu jalouse.

- Ca va être la reprise des cours, fit remarquer Lika

- Oui, tu as raison, allons y, dit Chiharu.

Luna et Takashi sont en grande discussion sur les repas pique nique (encore une blague de Takashi) mais Luna y semble très amuser (mais n'y croit pas).

A la fin de la journée, Luna qui avait remarquer le regard de Shaolan toujours fixé sur elle, elle réussite à lui parler seul à seule et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, juste une impression de te connaître déjà ?

- Ah oui, moi je n'ai pas ressentit une telle chose, je vivais à Hong-Kong, mais mon père voyageait beaucoup, alors on a fait plusieurs villes dans le Japon, la Chine et même l'Europe, et toi d'où viens-tu ?

- De Hong-Kong

- Alors, on s'est peut-être croisé là-bas !

- Possible, oui peut-être

Sakura voyant Luna et Shaolan discuté fut très jalouse et dit à Tomoyo :

- Je ne l'aime pas cette fille

Tomoyo sourit. Et Shaolan revient pensive vers Sakura et lui prit la main

- On y va ?

- Elle voulait quoi, Luna, demanda-t-elle

- Oh rien

Shaolan raccompagna Sakura chez elle et rentra chez lui en pensant à Luna

« Qui est cette fille ? Que fait-elle à Tomoeda ? », Il se pose plus de questions qu'il n'a de réponse.

Sakura, chez elle, parle de Luna à Kero :

- Je ne connais pas cette fille, il faudrait que je la rencontre pour savoir

- Oui,

- A table, le petit monstre et le ventre sur pattes

- Oui, on arrive.

Maintenant que Fujitaka a récupéré la moitié des pouvoirs d'Eriol, il a découvert l'existence de Kéro et Toya connaît le gardien depuis presque toujours, donc maintenant il mange avec la famille Kinomoto.

- Il y a une nouvelle élève dans notre classe, dit Sakura, elle s'appelle Luna

- Ah, je suppose qu'elle a eu peur de toi, petit monstre, dit Toya

- Ce n'est pas vrai, cria Sakura, avec le poing levé et une grimace affreuse.

- Allons, les enfants, fit le père de Sakura en souriant

Le repas fini Sakura monta dans sa chambre, et regarda les cartes de Sakura et plus particulièrement « The hope ». Kéro, lui, jouait toujours aux jeux vidéos.

Luna, chez elle, discutait avec sa mère, mais le soir dans sa chambre, elle pleurait la disparition de son père (personne ne sait où il est). La maison de Luna était celle d'Eriol.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était de retour à l'école, les cours commencèrent, quand Sakura et Shaolan sentirent une présence magique. Luna, elle vit un home par la fenêtre, elle se mit à pleurer et sortit de la classe en courant sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde. Luna s'approcha de son père, mais au moment de se jeter dan ses bras, il disparu et Luna tomba par terre en pleurant, derrière elle, Yukito se précipita pour l'aider mais elle pleura dan ses bras :

- Je croyais que c'était mon papa, il a disparu ça va bientôt faire deux mois et j'espère le revoir.

- Ça va aller, d'accord, regardant cette petite fille dans ses bras, Yukito ressentit le sentiment qu'il devait la protéger des mauvaises vibrations de ce monde

Le reste de la classe s'approcha d'elle et la rassurèrent, elle s'arrêta de pleure et demanda pardon d'avoir quitter la classe comme ça et surtout d'avoir mouillé les habits de Yukito.

- Ce n'est rien princesse

Sakura et Shaolan se demanda d'où venais cette présence magique qu'il avait ressenti, du père de Luna ou peut-être de Luna ?

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

CHAPITRE 2 : LA PRESENCE MAGIQUE

Après l'événement, Luna avait perdu sa joie de vivre, ce qui inquiété beaucoup ses amis. Rika proposa à tout le monde d'aller faire les courses dans un nouveau magasin. Tous partirent.

Rika et Naoko marchaient devant suivi par Sakura et Tomoyo puis pas Chiharu et Takashi. Shaolan qui s'inquiété beaucoup pour Luna marchait derrière avec elle.

- Ca va mieux

- Oui,

- Je m'inquiète, tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de te protéger, alors fait attention à toi

- Merci, beaucoup Shaolan, ça me touche énormément

- Mon père aussi est mort quand j'étais tout petit, la mère de Sakura aussi quand Sakura était petite.

- Tu l'aimes Sakura, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, de toute mon âme

- Oh, c'est beau ! Ce que j'aimerais qu'un garçon même comme ça ?

- Il y a un, qui t'aimera, j'en suis sûr, tu le mérites Luna

- Tu le penses vraiment, Shaolan

- Oui,

- Merci, je t'aime beaucoup Shaolan

- Moi aussi, Luna

Sakura qui arrive au milieu de la conversation, entendit juste les mots « Je t'aime et moi aussi » de la discussion et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Tomoyo

- Et bien, que se passe t-il, Sakura ?

- Luna vient de dire à Shaolan, qu'elle l'aimait

- Ma Sakura !!!

Tout le monde vit Sakura pleurait, et Shaolan arriva en courant vers elle

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Rien, Shaolan, retourne avec Luna puisque tu l'aime et elle aussi

- Sakura, ce n'est pas ça du tout

- Ah bon, c'est quoi alors ?

- Et bien, je considère Luna comme une sœur, et je ne sais pas d'où vient ce sentiment. Je n'aime que toi, Sakura, ça va mieux, maintenant, je n'aime pas te voir triste, mon ange

- Merci, Shaolan, moi aussi je t'aime

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

Tous se retournèrent vers Luna (qui venait de crier), et ils virent un homme avançait vers eux,

- C'est mon père, fit Luna

Il marchait et arriver devant Luna, il disparu encore une fois

- Mon dieu, c'est un fantôme, dit Naoko

- Non, cria Sakura en se jetant dans les bras de son amoureux, je n'aime pas les fan-fan-fantômes,

- Sakura, tu as senti cette présence magique, murmura Shaolan

- Oui, mais ça vient de Luna, pas du fan-fan-fantôme

- Luna, Luna, Luna, appela Shaolan

Mais Luna était comme hypnotisée, il posa une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta

- Oh, Shaolan, j'ai peur, j'ai si peur

- Calme toi, Luna, on va te raccompagnait chez toi, d'accord !

- Non, je ne veux pas y retourner, je n'aime pas cette maison, je sens une présence et de drôle de vibrations

- Alors, tu va venir chez moi, proposa Sakura (elle voulait pas la laisser seule avec Shaolan dans sa maison)

- C'est vrai, je peux

- Oui, il n'y a pas de souci

Sakura et Luna rentrèrent dans la maison, Toya et Yukito était entrain de réviser

- Bonjour, dit Toya à Luna

- Rebonjour, charmante demoiselle, fit Yukito en souriant

- Merci, pour ce matin, mon nom est Luna

- Et moi, c'est Yukito et voici Toya

- Luna va dormir ici, signala Sakura

A ce moment, Sakura ressentit de nouveau, cette présence magique qui se dégage de Luna. Kero, de la chambre de Sakura, la ressenti aussi et descendit pour voir Luna et il se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être, quand on frappa à la porte, c'était de nouveau le père de Luna

- Aaaaahhhh, cria Sakura et revient en courant dans le salon

- Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, avançait-il en récitant le nom de sa fille

Yukito demanda ;

- que voulez-vous ???

- Luna, Luna, Luna

- Pourquoi ?

- Luna, Luna et il disparut

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Toya, qui était cet homme ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que c'est le père de Luna !!!

Luna était de nouveau hypnotisée, comme en transe, mais revient à elle, quand Yukito la toucha à l'épaule

Après le repas, qui se passa sans question, Luna avait retrouvé une partie de sa joie de vivre, mais Yukito, Sakura et Toya ne lui posera pas de questions et Luna, intérieurement, les remercier de cette discrétion. Le soir, Sakura et Luna discutaient dans la chambre (Kero est dans celle de Toya) :

- je suis désolée pour ces événements bizarres, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passa

- moi, non plus

- Au fait pour ce qui s'est passé avec Shaolan, je suis désolée mais j'aime beaucoup Shaolan, même si ça fait peu de temps qu'in se connaît. Et je ne veux pas que vous sépariez, vous faites un beau couple, tous les deux et Shaolan t'aime tellement fort, j'aimerais qu'un garçon n'aime aussi fort.

- Tu le trouveras, et moi aussi j'aime Shaolan de tout mon cœur

- Merci, de dire que je le trouverai

- On dort maintenant

- Oui, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit

Le rêve de Sakura

« -Yué, Yué, Yué, crie une jeune fille, Yué, je t'aime

Yué vole vers cette fille

- Moi aussi je t'aime…… »

Dringgggggggggggg, le réveil sonne, Luna se leva et s'habilla. Une fois prête, elle descendit et fit la connaissance du père de Sakura, Fujitaka et de « sa mère, Nadeshiko », qui était là (en fantôme) :

- Tu peux me voir, demanda Nadeshiko à Luna

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Seuls les personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques peuvent me voir

- Ah bon, ça veut dire que j'en possède !

- Oui !

Toya entra dans la pièce et dit bonjour à tout le monde, mais ne voit pas sa mère (il a donné tous ses pouvoirs à Yué)

Kero et Sakura, dans la chambre de cette dernière, discutaient à propos de Luna. La petite peluche, dit avoir ressentit de grands pouvoirs magiques venant d'elle.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

CHAPITRE 3 : LA REVELATION

Sakura et Luna était devenu des amis mais Sakura se méfiait un peu (Eriol c'était fait passer pour un ami, alors Luna fait peut-être la même chose).

- Merci, pour cette magnifique soirée, ton père et ton frère sont très gentils et Yukito aussi

- Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier

- Oui, on dirait

Arrivées à l'école :

- Bonjour tout le monde, dirent Sakura et Luna en même temps

- Bonjour Sakura, Luna, répondit Tomoyo

- Bonjour Luna, Bonjour ma Sakura ça va, fit de même, Shaolan en embrassant sa bien-aimée

- Oui, affirma Sakura

- C'est bien, fit Shaolan

Luna sourit et le cours commença. Kéro, dans la chambre de Sakura, pensait à qui pouvait bien-être Luna. Il faudra que j'en parle à Yué d'elle et il retourna jouer à son jeu vidéo.

La journée se passant sans encombre, plus tard alors que Tomoyo, Shaolan, Luna et Sakura était seuls dans le parc du pingouin. Le père de Luna réapparut mais disparut de nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? dit Luna tristement

- Moi, j'ai une petite idée, dit Kéro qui avait volé jusque là en sentant le pouvoir de Luna

Luna regarda Kéro et vice-versa et elle prononça :

- Tu es Kérobéros, le gardien du livre de Clow

- Comment tu sais ça, demanda Sakura et Shaolan d'une seule voix

- Je ne sais pas, mon père me raconter beaucoup d'histoire quand j'étais petite

- Dis-moi, ton père se nommerait-il pas Fys Reed, demanda Kero

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Alors, le frère de Clow Reed, ce serait aussi réincarné, fit remarquer Shaolan

- Non, Fys est toujours en vie, répondit Kero

- Et moi, je possède des pouvoirs alors !!!!

- Comment

- C'est……….

- C'est quoi, s'impatienta Shaolan

- Une personne m'a dit que j'étais spéciale, mais où est mon père, si il est encore ne vie

- Je l'ignore, mais Sakura est la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes et ce sont plus des cartes de Clow mais des cartes de Sakura

- Oh ! ça alors !!!

- Ce n'est pas possible, où est mon frère, j'ai senti sa présence, cria une voix

Un homme apparu, le père de Luna, il est grand, les cheveux noirs et courts, et aussi les yeux noirs

- Papa, tu es là

- Oui et non, ma Luna, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu es vraiment puissante Luna, car c'est ton désir de me voir qui me maintient en vie, mais il faut me laisser partir maintenant

- Mais, je ne veux pas, papa

- Ma chérie, chaque personne qui vit doit mourir un jour

- Ce n'est pas juste !!!! s'exprima Luna

- Vous avez bien changer, remarqua Kero

- Oui, c'est grâce à Luna, il se retourna vers sa fille, je sais ma puce, ce n'est pas juste, mais j'ai vécu de nombreux siècles, et ma plus grande reussite, c'est toi, il faut me laisser partir

- D'accord, que dois-je faire ?

- Simplement, ne plus vouloir me revoir

- Ça va être dur, fit Shaolan

- Je t'aime Papa, adieu

- Adieu, ma princesse

Et l'homme disparut, Sakura, Shaolan et Kero, tombèrent à la renverse à cause de la puissance magique de Luna possédait

Yué accouru et vit Luna pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras et la consola comme l'avait fait Yukito mais c'est autre sentiment qui envahi le cœur du second gardien que l'envie de la protéger.

- Alors, explique nous maintenant, ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sakura à Kero

- Et bien en faite, Luna a le pouvoir de réaliser les vœux de son cœur, mais elle ne le contrôle pas, elle espérait revoir son père, mais seulement le voir, elle ne pouvait ni le toucher, ni lui parler et puis de son côté, il ne pouvait plus partir pour l'autre monde. Et puis, ce soir, elle a du espérait pouvoir lui parler donc elle a pu lui parler. De plus, ce que tu ressens pour elle, c'est que tu ressens pour Meiling, vu que Luna est aussi une cousine.

- Ah, je comprend un peu mieux, fit Shaolan

- Kero, j'ai fait un autre vœu, murmura Luna dans les bras de Yué

- Lequel ???????

- Et bien, je souhaitais que quelqu'un me protège quand mon père a disparu, je pense que c'est Yukito et Yué qui l'ont fait

- Oui, je pense, répondit simplement Kero

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis, tels que vous, mais ce pouvoir est vraiment dangereux, je veux l'éteindre car je le contrôle pas encore, mais comment faire

- Sakura, peut y arrivée,

- Woe !!!

- Tu vas transformer le pouvoir de Luna en carte

- Je peux faire ça, demanda Sakura ébahi

- Oui

- Attends, je vais souhaiter que Yukito ne me protége plus, annonça Luna

- Bonne idée, fit Shaolan

Intérieurement, je souhaite me protéger toute seule, Yukito, tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger

- A toi, Sakura, dit Kero

- « Clé du sceau sacré qui révèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne ! Au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne ! »

- Bon, très bien, maintenant, Sakura, tu va te plaçais face à Luna et tu répète après moi, ordonna Kéro. Pouvoir de l'intérieur

- Pouvoir de l'intérieur

- Sort

- Sort

- Et transforme toi en carte de Sakura

- Et transforme toi en carte de Sakura

Un grand souffle, envahi le parc, une petite lumière sortit du cœur de Luna et se transforma en carte de Sakura

« La carte du désir »

Sakura, Shaolan, Kéro, et Tomoyo rentrèrent chez eux, en laissant seuls Luna et Yué

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura timidement Luna

- Oui !

Elle pris son courage à deux mains et fit

- Yué, Yué, Yué, je t'AIME

Yué pris Luna dans ses bras et s'envola

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Luna

Le pouvoir du désir, a permis à Luna de trouver l'homme qui lui était destinée (même si Yué n'est pas vraiment humain).

**FIN **


End file.
